Milly Ashford (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo), 18 years old (19 in R2), is the granddaughter of the Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. She is voiced by Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) and by Julie Ann Taylor (English). Appearance Milly is described as being incredibly attractive. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a curvy figure. During the second season, her hair is occasionally wrapped in a ponytail, as seen at Odysseus and Tianzi's wedding reception. Following her graduation, she cut her hair shorter to where it was about the length of her chin. For most of the series, she is seen wearing the Ashford school uniform, but upon becoming a reporter she is mostly seen wearing a turquoise vest and white dress. Personality When the series starts off, it appears that Milly is somewhat of an antihero with a bullying demeanor. She will often toy around with people's insecurities, being fully aware of most around her due to force as the President, leading some, such as Shirley and Nina, to view her as condescending. She will occasionally go as far as to rally the entire school into finding out others' secrets, and will often go over-the-top with events, to the dismay of some and the excitement of the rest. In reality, Milly is merely trying to be playful, and other people such as Lelouch often see this due to her boisterous personality. She deeply cares about the people around her and remains serious when the matter calls for it, often becoming internally upset when people reject her kindness. She also displays some form of resistance against the people around her, rejecting Lloyd's interest (or lack thereof) in her and her noble status to remain happy in life. Character Outline Milly is Lelouch's friend and classmate at Ashford Academy. She has a curious and playful personality; for example, she often gently teases her friends about random things; such as Shirley's inability to express her true feelings for Lelouch openly. she is spotted to have some desire to be with Lelouch from time to time. Despite all this, she can sometimes be quite caring, as shown in Episode 9 (Refrain), when she discusses with Kallen about her parents. She is eager to discover Lelouch's secrets; often using over-the-top methods in attempting to find them - so much as to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects that the cat is holding something precious to him. Milly cares deeply about Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. She is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, since her family were close supporters of his mother, Empress Marianne. This relationship however, would lead to the family's nobility status being stripped. The Ashfords, wanting to restore their former glory, have two options in doing so; either reinstate Lelouch and Nunnally back into the royal family, or to arrange a marriage with a noble. Since the former would get both of them killed, the Ashfords opted for the latter, and arrange several marriage interviews for Milly, with Earl Lloyd Asplund eventually winning out; much to the grief of Rivalz Cardemonde, who carries an unrequited love for her. However their efforts would have likely become null and void due to how Emperor Lelouch abolished the aristocracy, making the Ashfords lose their motive to ever obtaining nobility status. Character History First Season Milly makes her first appearance in the beginning of the first episode of the series at the Ashford Academy, discussing with Nina Einstein and Shirley Fenette about Lelouch's gambling habits, with Shirley highly disapproving it. Milly teases Shirley over her affection for him. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from any member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch were the ones that got the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The Student Council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. Following this incident, Milly along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Later, she was at the incident involving the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident. Led by Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe, a group from the Japan Liberation Front takes a hotel and its occupants hostage, including Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette. Zero mounts a rescue operation derails any rescue efforts by the army so he can take credit for the rescue. In a public broadcast, he announces the creation and purpose of his Black Knights, "allies of justice" who will judge the world and protect the weak from "those with power." During this time, she met with Lloyd Asplund on a date in hopes of reestablishing her family's nobility. Where she would also unexpectedly see Kenjie Monaco present as a Britannian Soldier. After Suzaku became princess Euphemia's personal knight, Milly decided to throw a party for him and during the party, her engagement was revealed to the whole entire school. With this, she thought that Kenjie, her crush by then, would be shocked of this, but never appeared in the scene. She is later seen again when the Black Knights take over Ashford Academy. She along with Rivalz and Shirley attempt to help Suzaku with his Lancelot which was inoperable due to Rakshata's Gefjun Disturber. Milly is shocked when Nina appears with the Ganymede attached with her prototype of a nuclear reactor and tried to persuade her from activating it. Milly is then, helping evacuate all the students from the area. Second Season After the events of season one, Milly remains a student at the academy because she failed her examinations, although it is noted that she did so on purpose, so as to remain on campus with her friends. She was delighted to hear that Suzaku Kururugi had returned to Ashford Academy and in celebration, threw a large party for him. While Suzaku began preparations on the MR-1 that he was supposed to operate; he mentions to Milly that Nina was doing well; she had apparently presented a thesis of hers, at a science academy recently; to which Milly wondered, if she had yet perfected the Ganymede. During the conversation, Suzaku also makes a passing mention about Lloyd Asplund. While on the subject, Milly asks if Lloyd had mentioned anything about her; since their wedding was postponed as a result of having to repeat school. Suzaku replies that he hasn't heard anything from him, and further added on a personal note, that there were 'so many things wrong with him as a human being'. Sometime later, Milly attends the wedding banquet in the Chinese Federation between First Prince Odysseus and Empress Tianzi. While there, Milly asks Lloyd if she's still his fiancee’, to which he believes she is, since they never actually called off the engagement. Just then, Second Prince Schneizel arrives at the reception, with Nina Einstein at his side, which is also when she saw Kenjie enter along with the other Knights of the Round. Wanting to catch up with her old friend, Milly goes to speak with Nina in private; during their conversation, Nina mentions Milly's upcoming graduation from Ashford Academy. Milly confirms her intent to finish school and expresses her happiness towards Nina's new life; telling her that if she needs any advice, she'll be there to support her. Upon hearing this, Nina slowly becomes irritated and upset. Milly attempts to console Nina, but it only results in a harsh response. Despite this, Milly still sees Nina as a friend. Milly accepts a dance with Gino Weinberg and they appear to get along very smoothly. At the climax of the chess game of Schneizel and Zero, she was shocked when Kenjie pointed the gun back at Schneizel, due to his rules that no aggressive movements will be done. After returning to Ashford Academy, Milly promotes her final day as student council president by declaring 'Cupid Day'. During the event, Milly offers to increase the funding of any school club that is successful in bringing Lelouch's hat to her. Various groups try to catch him, but their attempts are unsuccessful. After earning enough credits to graduate from Ashford Academy, Milly breaks off her engagement with Lloyd and becomes a reporter for KT-TV, a local television news. She is seen attending the funeral service of Shirley Fenette, after her death had been declared a suicide. At one point, she asks if anyone has seen Lelouch. Rivalz Cardemonde, who was also in attendance, only shook his head in response. Later on, Milly presents a report on the estimated military strength of the UFN, during it's formation ceremony; which was now large enough to rival the combined forces of Britannia's own military. Soon afterwards, the UFN announces it's first resolution; the liberation of Japan, resulting in a declaration of war between the UFN and the Holy Britannian Empire. The second battle of the Tokyo Settlement soon gets underway, with Zero activating several trains equipped with Gefjun Disturbers, in order to give the Black Knights an upperhand; knocking out various parts of the Tokyo Settlement; including the TV station, where Milly was giving a report on the situation. As the settlement soon becomes too dangerous to remain in, Milly and the TV crew are forced to evacuate from the area. Ultimately, they escape the detonation of the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead that was fired from Suzaku's Lancelot Conquista. Eventually, Milly arrives at Ashford Academy; which is being used as a relief shelter. While waiting in the school gymnasium, she is reunited with Rivalz. Milly continues her work as a reporter, with Ashford Academy acting as a temporary studio for KT Television. After succeeding his father as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire; Lelouch made drastic changes to Britannia's previously established policies; notably, the abolishing of the area system and the nobility structure; effectively ending the Ashford family's quest to regain their former social status. Emperor Lelouch later announces that the Holy Britannian Empire will join the United Federation of Nations; declaring Japan as the site for the negotiations, with Ashford Academy as the location of the meeting grounds. Milly is sent to cover the Emperor's arrival; during which, she comments to herself if it really is Lelouch that she's seeing, only to correct herself immediately after remembering that she was live on air. During the meeting, the UFN delegates realize that Britannia's large population would give it a supermajority vote; essentially giving Lelouch control of the organization. When they try to get him to limit his vote, Emperor Lelouch responds by taking the delegates hostage with Suzaku in the Lancelot Albion, stunning everyone who was watching the meeting unfold; including Milly, who expressed her surprise at Lelouch's actions. She stays at Ashford Academy with Rivalz, during the final battle over Mt. Fuji. While in the student council room, Milly mentions to Rivalz how amazing their friends are. Initially, he felt that she was being sarcastic; blaming himself for allowing Nina to be taken away earlier. Reassuring him, Milly tells Rivalz that he did his best. With the battle over Mt. Fuji unfolding, the remaining citizens of the Tokyo Settlement start to evacuate. Out of curiosity, Milly asks Rivalz if he was planning on leaving as well. He tells her, that there isn't anywhere else for him to go to; and that all he really wanted, was to hangout with his friends everyday. They later both witness the assassination of Emperor Lelouch at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi, who was disguised as Zero. Although neither were aware of the fact that Lelouch had planned for the entire event to occur. In the epilogue, Milly is found reporting on the meeting between Nunnally vi Britannia, who is now the Empress of Britannia, and newly-elected Prime Minister Ohgi. She is last seen among the guests in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Trivia *In the second picture drama special included on the DVD release, it states that Milly and Nina's grandfathers both worked on the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. *In one of the Code Geass magazines, Milly is ranked number one in breast size, of all the female characters in Season One. *Milly's seiyu, Sayaka Ohara, also did Yuko Ichihara in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic. *In the novelization, Milly owns a Great Pyrenees named Sebastian. Quotes *(To Rivalz) "It matters not that we were born apart. Upon this day, we die as one." Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia Lelouch and Milly were very close when they met as Lelouch were exiled. The Ashford Family were the ones responsible for Lelouch and Nunnally having shelter after they were exiled and were seperated from the care of Tohdoh and Suzaku as soon as the war between Britannia and Japan began. As Milly being part of the Ashford family, the secret of Lelouch and Nunnally staying at the clubhouse was kept a secret by her and that they're part of the Royal family, as part of the family's deepest secret. The two siblings appear to be very grateful for this, possibly because they are the reason they are alive and well in their hands. Kanji Kyoshigaki Kanji, which is referred by his Britannian name Kenjie, is considered as Milly's love interest and have developed feelings for him, but these feelings are one sided and that Kanji was never of them. Her feelings for him began when Milly accidentally saw him fighting 5 students who were vandalizing Suzaku's materials because of him being an Eleven and accused for being responsible for Prince Clovis' death. He then manages to beat them with ease, due to him being furious that revealed his true personality as a soldier. She then became interested and impressed with Kenjie's bravery to defend a person. She then continues to study Kenjie, knowing that she doesn't completely know him. There would be times that she would do malicious stuff trying to see if Kenjie is lying about his lustless personality, that never worked in her perspective, with her concluding that he is truthful to his words. She would even smile back at him blushing. When Kanji was absent at Cupid day, She was left smiling at the sky due to her having previous plans of luring Kanji by talking personally to her into pairing with her. Even when Kanji and Kallen returned to Ashford Academy as a couple, she never lets go of her feelings for him due to her realizing what the only thing Kanji kept from her Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters